The Love of My Life
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Marriage has been plaguing Michael's thoughts quite often. He wants to make the never ending love he has for his soul mate official. It is 2016, gay marriage is legal all over America. It's time to make this dream a reality. A dream he never thought he would have.


Michael sat back on his couch lost in thought. He was just in one of those moods where he contemplated his life and his existence and the people that he has encountered in his life. Life is just such a strange thing yet beautiful at certain times. With Michael's current mood he was seeing life from a position of a person completely infatuated with someone who just seemed to fit in his life no matter what, his heart ached from the attention of the one plaguing his thoughts day and night.

Michael sighed as his heart began to flutter at the very thought of the person of his dreams. He flinched at how corny that sounded. It also sounded completely ridiculous but it was true. The thought of Trevor absolutely terrified him but also made him fill with love and desire. He had so much in common with that insane individual. Just hearing Trevor's name filled him with a deep longing to be held by him and to tell him how much he was loved.

Trevor struggled with Borderline personality disorder and so did Michael, Michael actually goes to therapy for it though. One of these days Michael will try to get Trevor to talk to his mental illness was no joke and it can definitely drain your energy and make you angry or sad for no apparent reason so that's why Michael is the calmest when Trevor has his out burst. Even though Michael tries to hide it compared to Trevor he is the same in that regard.

He had recently purchased a Diamond ring a, A GIANT rock a million times more expensive than Amanda's old cheap ring that he picked up at a corner store. It was totally encrusted with pure diamonds and Michael had gone ahead and bought the wedding bands as well. He need for this to happen. It is now 2016 for Christ sakes, gay marriage is finally legal all over America. It was time for this to take place or never.

No matter how much he would deny it, Trevor was very right about the feelings that Michael possessed for him. It was getting so strong that Michael was considering asking Trevor to be his and his only. At that thought Michael took a deep breath and decided that it was time to do just that. Sometimes he and trevor would just call each other and have long deep conversation At 1 in the morning. Trevor was all the way at his house, many miles away and yet Michael felt as if he was right beside him. Michael sighed at how lonely his house was so very desolate. He needed the love of his life to be here with him.

He wanted to feel Trevor next to him. Trevor meant so very much to him, the reason why they can never ever be separated his that they were soul mates and Michael knew that after all these years. There was a time when he would laugh at that very idea. How the hell would that even be possible but now as he is reaching his 50's he knows that Trevor is the only one for him.

Michael decided to confess per say so he picked up the phone and dialed Trevor's number. Trevor picked up after the second ring,''What is it sugar tits?'' Trevor's rough voice answered.

''Uh, Hi T. Just wanted to talk.'' Michael said softly.

Trevor scoffed,''What? You feelin' lonely in that big ol' house?''

Michael sighed,''Yes, but there is something I wanted to say.'' Michael said softly.

Trevor roughly answered,''What is it?''

''I love you.'' Michael said softly.

There was complete silence and all Michael could hear was the background noise of the strip club. Trevor must have been working there tonight. Michael held his breath as the awkward silence did not end.

Michael then said,''Uh, I guess that you're busy I'll just talk to you later okay?'' And with that Michael hung up. He couldn't stand the tension any longer. He felt almost sick. Then his attention back on his phone, Trevor was calling back. Michael took a deep breath and picked up,''What the fuck was that sugar tits?'' Trevor laughed,''Stop with the lame jokes.''

''I am not joking Trevor. You are my everything. I live for you. Do you remember the good old days? Do you remember the way we used to be? Do you?'' Michael said softly his voice shaking.

''Mikey...What the fuck? This isn't like you. Quit! This is making me fucking uncomfortable! ARE YOU PLAYING A PRANK ON ME!? IS FRANKLIN THERE JUST SNICKERING UP A STORM AS YOU FUCKING PLAY WITH MY HEART!?''

''NO T! NO! I mean it! Please come over here, this moment has been needing to happen. We need to get this shit over with T.''

After about 10 minutes (Michael knew it took a lot longer than that to get here from downtown so Trevor must have fucking floored it to get here that quickly) Trevor all but kicked the door open and walked around the corner briskly,''What is this M?''

Michael walked up to Trevor and wrapped his arms around him,''I just need you here with me T.''

''Is this just the loneliness talking? What's the catch? What the fuck do you want?''

''I want to be with you. I want to be yours and yours only. It is now 2016. It is time.'' Michael said before getting onto one knee and then offering the giant rock he had recently purchased.

Trevor just stood there, his mouth on the floor. Trevor looked completely frozen in place. Michael softly asked,''Trevor Maurice Phillips, Will you marry me?''

Trevor looked dazed, then Michael could have sworn that a few tears escaped from his eyes. Trevor turned around and quickly fixed his face. His back to Michael he mumbled,''What the fuck Townley...'' Trevor covered his face for a few moments and let out a breath before turning back around,''Yes, you fat sack of shit.'' He tried to say it as blandly as possible, trying to look stoic and uncaring but as soon as Michael's arms enveloped him Trevor completely broke down. Michael gently soothed him trying his best to calm his now fiance. He let Trevor cry into his neck and grip him for dear life. Michael grinned knowing that Trevor felt the same way he did. This was going to be very interesting,''I love you T.''

Trevor sobbed and tried to talk through his tears,''Fuck you sugar tits...I love you too. You mean so much to me, I would do anything for your fat ass.''

''Thank you T, that was so very eloquent.''

''Fuck off.'' Trevor whimpered on Michael's neck. Michael chuckled letting Trevor awkwardly lean down onto him.

Michael was very excited to start living this life with his best friend of all time. This was meant to be. Michael gripped Trevor tightly and refused to loosen his grip, this needed to happen, and Michael was so happy that this was finally taking place,''I am yours forever T.''


End file.
